Seeing The Real You
by CherryHikari
Summary: Syaoran was tired of the girls in HK so he went to Japan N changed his look to ugly.Sakura befriends him N tells him to change his look when he does sakura falls for him.syaoran 2 but is confuse will he decide to brake her heart? S+S
1. Meeting You

Seeing the real you  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN CCS!! OK! OK! This is my first fic so dont get mad!and be nice!  
  
Syaoran is a dorky guy who changed his look so girls wouldn't fall for him.whatt happens when a sweet innocent girl befriends him?trying to change his look? And when he decides she slowly falls for him. R+R  
  
It was a one normal day in Hong Kong......  
  
"AHHHH! Syaoran!", said a certain blonde girl who saw Syaoran. "Oh man!", Syaoran thought  
  
He was just walking down the street from school trying to hide from all the dorky girls. When he thought he was out of their site a stupid blonde girl finds him and starts screaming.  
  
Syaoran looked for a place to hide but he was in an open area. He was panicking so much that he didn't see the girl behind him. All of a sudden she hugged him which almost choked him.  
  
"Hi Syaoran!!!" , said the blonde girl whose name was Samantha. Syaoran winced 'cause of her squeaky voice. He just glared at her making her scared. "uhhh s-so where were you g-going?", she said stuttering. "Away from you!", he said. "Aww come on! I thought you loved me?", Samantha said. "Hah! In your dreams!", Syaoran said as he laughed. Samantha just frowned and walked away pretending nothing happened. Syaoran smiled.  
  
He finally got home and entered his house which he was greeted by Wei. "Hello Li-sama. How was school?", Wei said. "hmpph horrible!", Syaoran said as he threw his backpack on the ground going upstairs. "Hi!!!!!!!!! Little brother", said his four sisters who pinched his cheek. "Let go!!", Syaoran said as he tried to push them. "God! you don't have to push! geez! your never nice!", said Fanren. "I know how come your never nice to us?", said Fuutie. "Maybe 'cause your soo fucking annoying!!!", Syaoran said getting pissed. He marched off going to his room.  
  
He sat down on his green bed looking up trying to think of what to do. 'urghh', he thought. He was so tired of his life girls surrounding him everyday and his sisters too. "I got it!", he said suddenly. "I'll go to Japan, change my look so girls wont like me!!", he said. 'First I have to convince mother', he thought.  
  
He got out of his room as fast as a wolf. He ran so fast that he couldn't stop when.....  
  
WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. his face slammed against his mothers door.  
  
Yelan startled opened the door to find a Syaoran on the floor. "U-uuuu h-hi m-mother..", Syaoran said stuttering scared that his mother might yell at him. "What are you doing?!", Yelan said yelling. "I was running to your room, but then I couldn't stop so thats when I ran into your door", he said. "Well what did you want to tell me?", she said. "Well...I just wanted to know if I could go to school in Japan for the rest of the yr", he said scared that she might say no. "What school?", Yelan said. "u-umm I-I think T-Tomeda", Syaoran said stuttering. (A/N: tell me the school's name again. I forgot)  
  
"Hmmm" she said rubbing her chin. Syaoran who was sweating almost peed in his pants. "ok, as long as you will do good and Wei will go with you and I will get a ticket for tonight so you better hurry up.", she finally said. "YESSS!!!!!!!!!", he said so loud that the maids dropped the dishes they were washing in the ground.  
  
He ran to his room and put everything he needed in his suitcase bringing his sword, and thinking about his plan. Meanwhile in Japan......................  
  
"Aaaahh!!", Sakura said as she felt cold water on her. "Touya!!! what was that?!?!?!?!", she said. "Well, that was cold water and I dumped it on your head to wake you up 'cause your going to be late for- OouCh!!!!!, he said when Sakura suddenly stepped on his foot.  
  
Sakura ran to the bathroom brushing her teeth, while combing her hair. She put on her clothes and went downstairs to put on her roller blades, and grabbed a toast bread.  
  
"Bye! Otousan!", she said as she got out the door.  
  
Sakura was 16 yrs old now but was always a child and never seemed to get out of her bad habits.  
  
'Man! I am sooo gonna be late!' she yelled in her mind.  
  
All of a sudden she bumped a guy. "Watch out were your going brat!", Syaoran said. "S-so- Hey! no excuse for name calling!", Sakura said getting mad. "Whatever, just watch where your going next time. You got some eye problem or something?", he asked. "No! Besides I couldn't see!", she yelled. "Well open your eyes. Its not that hard", he said remaining calm.  
  
Sakura was about to say something when she realized that it was only 3 min till school starts. So she just ignored him and ran as if a huge bear was behind her.  
  
Syaoran who thought she was going to say something about his looks suddenly saw her running. He realized he was almost late too.  
  
Ring!!!!!!!!! The school bell rang..  
  
Sakura and Syaoran's head suddenly shot up! 'Shit!' both said in their mind.  
  
In class........ So a square plus b square equal-  
  
BAM!!!!!!!!  
  
The door suddenly flew open revealing a very tired panting Sakura.  
  
"What's the meaning of this Kinimoto?", Tereda Sensei said "W-well...", Sakura began when Syaoran all of a sudden barged in. 'lifesaver', Sakura thought. That's when she noticed that Syaoran was wearing his pants too high and had huge glasses.  
  
"Excuse me class, it seems we have a new transfer student fro Hong Kong. Say hello to Syaoran Li", the Sensei said.  
  
The class began to whisper about how ugly and dorky he was. Syaoran heard them and smirked for he knew his plan was working.  
  
"Ok Miss Kinimoto, your excused..this time", Sensei said eyeing her. "A-arigatou", said Sakura. "Mr. Li, would you sit behind Miss Sakura?", Sensei said. Syaoran nodded in agreement.  
  
After the class was done Syaoran wanted to just make one friend so he wouldn't be a loner. But he looked around the room to find no one that he was interested in. As he kept searching his eyes landed on an emerald eyed beauty who was talking to her friend Tomoyo. He didn't wan to make friends with her but it was a start.  
  
Syaorans POV  
  
As I walked up to the girl whose name was Sakura I saw her talking to a girl whose hair was down to her waist and she had dark purple eyes.  
  
"u-uh Hi", he said.  
  
Sakura who was talking to Tomoyo heard someone talk to her. "Oh hi", she said smiling. She hated him at first but since he saved her butt from the teacher she might as well be nice and try to be friends with him  
  
"umm could you show me around school and well be my friend?", he said nervous for it was his first time asking someone to be his friend. Usually they would strangle him and stalk him so he could "pretend" to be their friend so they would lay off.  
  
"Sure, this is Tomoyo", Sakura said. "Hi Li-kun", Tomoyo said. Syaoran nodded.  
  
School went by a breeze.  
  
Soon it was the end of the day and Sakura was waling with Syaoran.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
We were walking when Syaoran tripped over a big rock and fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh shit!", I heard Syaoran say when I noticed that he dropped his glasses.  
  
'As I looked for it I noticed his deep amber eyes. He was so handsome w/o them.' Sakura then slapped her face for thinking about it.  
  
Syaoran looked at her as if she was out of her mind. She then found his glasses. "I go it!", she yelled. Syaoran grabbed it and put it on muttering a 'thanks'.  
  
Sakura wanted to say something.  
  
"umm you should really take those glasses off. you look well cute you know?", Sakura said w/o thinking. She then slapped her face again.  
  
Syaoran blushed at her comment. ' Should I really change my look, or tell her why I did this?' he said to himself. While Sakura was looking at him. They then walked all the way home one thinking that nothing happened and the other deciding of he should change his look or tell the emerald girl. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what you think? well R+R!!!! cuz if u dont i wont continue N tell me wat u think!  
  
-CherryHikari 


	2. Deal!

Seeing the Real You  
  
AN: Hey! Juss wanna say thank you to all the reviewers! Also thank you for being so nice to me! I hope you guys still like my story!  
  
Back to the story...  
  
In the Kinimoto Residence. (AN: Spelling?)  
  
"hehe", Touya said while he was going in Sakura's room quietly. 'this is gonna be good', Sakura thought while pretending to sleep.  
  
Touya suddenly opened the door very quickly and when he went in ICE COLD WATER spilled on him followed by a huge bag of flour.  
  
"HAHAHAAHAHA", Sakura said holding her tummy. Touya tried to glare at her but that made her laugh even more. "You though you were gonna get me HUH?!?!, Well not this time!, she yelled.  
  
She got dressed and brushed her teeth. She went down stairs and kissed her Outousan on the cheek while putting her roller blades on. Right when she got out of the door she saw Syaoran outside.  
  
"A-ano I was just w-waiting for you since you lived close", Syaoran said stuttering. "Oh! Well lucky you I wasn't late", Sakura said. "Yah if you woke up late I would be waiting here till sunset!", he said teasing her. He might as well tease her since they were friends now. "Hey! That's mean!!!", Sakura said who almost pushed him using her body but he tripped her instead which made her fall to the ground. "oops gomen!", Syaoran said while picking her up. Just when Sakura was almost up she fell and accidentally fell on Syaoran ...lips..to..lips.  
  
When they both realized what they were doing they imeadiately stopped.  
  
Meanwhile. A long purpled haired girl taped the whole thing laughing. She went to school in a fast but quiet pace so they wouldn't notice her.  
  
"A-ano, G-gomen", Sakura said while blushing fifty shades of red. "I-its o-k", Syaoran tried to say who blushed 10000000 shades of red.  
  
"so are you gonna change your look", Sakura said. "You wouldn't understand why I did this", Syaoran said. "Well 30 minutes still school. I got time", Sakura said  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath and told her the whole story.  
  
"oh! Well lets make a deal?" Sakura said when he was done talking to her about the story. "Oh yeah?! Well what is it", Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura thought for a while trying to make a good one. After 5 minutes of thinking she finally said.  
  
"I got it! If you change your look right now and for the rest of the yr?", Sakura said. "hmm I'll do that if..", Syaoran said. "If what?" "If you go out with me while I do it, but your not going to fall inlove with me. And if you fall inlove you will do whatever I say. How about that?", Syaoran said. "What?!", Sakura said in disbelief. "You heard me! So what about it? Or are you to chicken?", Syaoran said teasing her. "Your on!!" "Fine!" They both shook their hands and Sakura helped Syaoran change his look.  
  
It was 5 min till school starts. "BAM!!" the door suddenly slammed opened. "GOOD MORNING MINNA-SAN!!!!!!" Sakura said in a very cheerful voice. Everyone turned their head in shock. There infront of them was Syaoran stunning as ever with Sakura HOLDING HANDS!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo ran up to Sakura grabbed her as fast as she could and asked her what was going on. Sakura told her everything and Tomoyo was ther day dreaming. "A-ano Tomoyo-chan do I even wanna know whats in your head?", Sakura said a bit scared. "Oh my Sakura-chan! I get to make you clothes again! Ohohohohoh!!", Tomoyo said so happy.  
  
Meanwhile Syaoran was trying to swim over the huge river of girls trying to convince him to go out w/ them. When he couldn't go through he gave his deadliest glare and the girls formed a path so he could go to Sakura and Tomoyo. (AN: lol it's like Moses!)  
  
"I really hate you for convincing me to do this!", Syaoran said to Sakura. "Hey! That's not a proper way to act to your girlfriend", Sakura said.  
  
In their thoughts.. Sakura ' I don't know this feeling. Its weird I've never felt this before. What could it be?'  
  
Syaoran 'I never felt like this for a girl before. Usually they would like me first but this girl is different. I think I might love her. But I don't know. I might as well try and make her like me. Hope it works.'  
  
"Syaoran", Sakura said because class was about to start. "Class is starting" "Oh. Thanks Sakura-chan", Syaoran said going to his seat.  
  
"OK class. Today we are going to the park!", Tereda Sensei said. "YEAH!!!!!!!", the whole class said being so happy.  
  
"So Sakura-chan I don't believe that you and Li-san are going out. Prove it", Chicharu said. Sakura who was holding hands walking with Syaoran with Tomoyo walking beside them. "A-Ano", Sakura said a bit nervous. 'perfect', Syaoran thought. "Don't worry we'll prove it.", Syaoran said as he pulled Sakura into a deep but passionate kiss. Everyone was looking dreamingly for they knew that they were the cutest couple even though they were jealous. The kiss broke. Sakura looked at him shock from what happened. Syaoran just smiled at her. Giving her his most cutest smile who caught all the girl's attention. Tomoyo who was just giving herself props for taping the whole thing.  
  
"So what'd you think?", Syaoron said. They were walking alone now in the park. "That was a good cover up", Sakura said smiling. "Oh really", Syaoran said leaning closer to her, which made her blush. Sakura decided to play along. "Yeah I did, but I would have done better," She said even closer to his face. Syaoran could smell the sweet fragrant of Cherry Blossom perfume. "Oh yeah like what?", Syaoran said wanting to know what it would be. "Oh I dunno", Sakura said seductively putting her finger on her nose making her way down to his chest. Syaoron blushed 50 shades of red. Sakura smiled secretly knowing her plan was working.  
  
School was over now and Syaoron was about to tell Sakura how he truly felt for her when a dirty blonde girl walked up to him whose name was Britney.  
  
"Hi Syaoran", She said. Syaoran glared and went past her but she just blocked his way. "Why don't you just go out with me instead of that slut Kinimoto-san", she said trying to change his mind. "How about no! Your just a stupid blonde who thinks they're so pretty so just get out of my way", Syaoran said pushing her.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Sakura was waiting for Syaoran at the school gate when a brown haired girl by the name of Lea walked up to her.  
  
"You better brake up with Syaoran or else you slut!", Lea said threatening her. "You know what Lea theres no "I" in slut but there sure is a "U" in it", Sakura said with a smirk who saw Lea get mad but just turned away for she knew she didn't know what else to say.  
  
Syaoran saw the whole thing and walked up to her putting his hand around her small waist.  
  
"I give you props for that my sweet Ying-fa", Syaoran whispered. "Why thank you little wolf", Sakura said turning around.  
  
They walked their way home in silence..until Syaoran said all of a sudden. "A-ano Sakura I've been meaning to tell you that I...."  
  
lol cliffhanger!!! Sorry guys I wanted to do that! Lol! Don't worry I'll try to update soon. But meanwhile give me some ideas and.  
  
R+R please or I cant update.  
  
-CherryHikari 


	3. Real Feelings

Seeing the real you  
  
R+R  
  
AN: Thank you for the reviews! And im sorry im going to fast! Ill slow down and make it more exciting!  
~~~Back to the story~~~  
"Well I wanted to tell you that I-", Syaoran began but was interrupted.  
  
"SAKURA! WHATS THAT.GAKI DOING HANGING OUT WITH YOU!," a very angry flaming Touya said.  
  
"On-oniichan," Sakura said scared.  
  
"I w-was ju-juss wa-walking w-w-," Sakura was starting to say but Touya interrupted her.  
  
"Never mind! Your coming with me!," Touya said grabbing her hand forcefully.  
  
"And you Chinese BRAT!," he said pointing at his face.  
  
"IM NOT A BRAT!," Syaoran said pushing Touya's finger from his face.  
  
"Dude you got some bad breath!," Syaoran said trying to calm his nerves down while trying to piss Touya off.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"  
  
"Man not only do you have breath problem you also have hearing problem. I swear people these days are just weird.  
  
Sakura giggled from behind for she knew what Syaoran was doing.  
  
"Y-your! Gonna pay for that!!!," Touya said rolling his sleeves up. "Would you like cash or check?" Syaoran said smirking.  
  
Sakura laughed even more.  
  
Touya's face turned much more read and a lot more smoke came out of his ears.  
  
"I am gonna beat the HELL outta you!"  
  
"Theres hell in me?" Syaoran asked with a sweet voice.  
  
"GGRRRR" Touya was just about to hit his face when Sakura all of a sudden went in front of Syaoran and dodged it.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  
  
"Im protecting my boyfriend from you! He's my boyfriend so you'd better leave him alone!", Sakura yelled getting mad.  
  
"You're not his girlfriend!"  
  
"Yes I am and I LOVE HIM!"  
  
Syaoran and Touya gasped at the same time.  
  
Syaoran looked at her and said "You do?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head.  
  
"ME too"  
  
"Fine I'll leave you guys alone, but if you hurt her I swear!" Touya said as he marched off to his house.  
  
"So you wanna be my valentine for next week?" Syaoran said. (AN: Its February here!)  
  
"I thought you'd never ask", Sakura said and kissed him lightly.  
  
They walked hand in hand. Syaoran dropped his sweet cherry blossom off and went to his house. He decided that he will take Sakura on a date tomorrow since it was Friday. Syaoran's POV  
  
He opened his house and was greeted by Wei.  
  
"Hello Li-sama, how was school?" Wei asked.  
  
"Wonderful!" Syaoran said.  
  
Wei stood there puzzled and confused at the same time for it was his first time seeing his master for the first time.  
  
"May I ask you something sir?"  
  
"You didn't even give me a choice now did you?" Syaoran said being funny.  
  
"Well, sir how come you're so happy? Is it 'cause of a certain Cherry Blossom?" Wei asked out of curiosity.  
  
"How'd you know?" Syaoran asked startled.  
  
"Well Ive seen you walking with her"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So do you love her Li-sama?" Wei asked.  
  
"Of course I do!" Syaoran said a little confused.  
  
"Sorry sir but you've only met her for 2 days. Are you sure?" Wei asked hoping his master wouldn't get mad at him.  
  
"I don't know Wei, but you are right. Im going to go to my room and think about this. You can start dinner, maybe I'll train some other time.  
  
Syaoran went to his room and thought.  
  
'Do I really love her? She's pretty, kind, lovely, and just plain beautiful' he said in his mind. 'But Wei is right, I can't fall in love with a girl in just two days.' He thought. 'I'll call her and I'll just tell her tomorrow on Saturday about my feelings. I also think we should brake up though, I have to get to know her before going out with her.' He thought in his mind.  
  
He walked at the side of his comfy green bed. There was a green phone. He took it and dialed Sakura's number.  
  
Ring...ring.  
  
"I'll get it!!!!!" Touya said.  
  
"Hello?" he began.  
  
"Can I talk to Sakura?" Syaoran began.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Li"  
  
"What do you want!" Touya yelled.  
  
"Geez! Even from here I can smell your bad breath!" Syaoran said with a smile.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Hearing problems still?" Syaoran said with a smirk this time.  
  
Touya was now fuming! He slammed the phone down and almost made it crack.  
  
Syaoran decided to call again hoping Sakura would answer it this time.  
  
Ring.Ring.  
  
Sakura went downstairs and answered the phone.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi Kinomoto Residences. Sakura speaking" Sakura said with a polite voice.  
  
"Hi Sakura it's me Syaraon." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh hey! So what's up?  
  
"Well.Ijustwantedtoknowifyouwouldliketogooutwithmetomorrowsinceit'sfriday!" Syaoran said so fast 'cause he was scared of her response.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"A-ano Syaoran I didn't understand what you said. Can you repeat it?" Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to.go out.with me..tomorrow..since it's..well Friday today." Syaoran said slowly.  
  
"Of course I'd love to!" Sakura said excited already.  
  
"Ok great. I'll pick you up at 3 pm well just walk to the park and eat some lunch ok?" Syaoran said.  
  
"OK! Ja ne! Syaoran!"  
  
"Ja" Syaoran said hoping that tomorrow will have a good side on it.  
  
Sakura dialed Tomoyo's number to tell her what just happened.  
  
Ring.Ring.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi Daidouji Residence. Tomoyo speaking" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I have a date with Syaoran tomorrow at 3 pm!" Sakura said excited.  
  
"Ohohohhoh! I get to go to your house tomorrow at. 1:45 pm so I can give you your clothes, put your make up on, fix your hair, do your nails, match your sandals or shoes, omg! What am I doing talking I gotta make your outfit! Ja ne Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said excited.  
  
Sakura just stared at the phone and put it down after 5 seconds.  
  
She went upstairs to her room. She was hoping that tomorrow would be a good day. It was her first time having a boyfriend that truly cared for her. She went to her bed with a smile on her face.  
  
AN:  
  
So did you like it?? I tried to make it longer. Sorry I went to fast! Give me some ideas please!!! Is my story bad? And please  
  
REVIEW R+R  
  
-CherryHikari 


End file.
